Their Own Little Shinigami
by DemonessOfPunishment
Summary: Yaoi 5x2,and 1x4,6x3: Duo wants to adopt a little kid for him and Wufei to raise. When Wufei says okay, big changes are made within their lives.: FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Their Own Little Shinigami

**Rating:**  PG

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own Gundam Wing

**Warnings:** Yaoi, 1x4 5x2 6x3

**Notes:**  Just same strange idea I got

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei sat on the couch, reading the newest novel he bought.  Duo laid with his head in Wufei's lap, using the remote to flip through the TV channels.  However, after about the fifth or sixth time of going through them, all the channels started to blur together.  It's not like he was really paying attention to the channels anyway.  He had actually been thinking about something that had been on his mind for a while now.

A while ago Duo had started thinking about the massacre at Maxwell Church and about all the people he knew on the streets that didn't have homes.  Duo finally shut the TV off and threw the remote onto the table.  Sitting up he turned to Wufei.  "Wufei, can we talk?" Duo asked.

Wufei looked at Duo.  Book marking his page, he set the book on the table and turned to Duo, "What would you like to talk about?"

Duo pulled his knees to his chest and looked at the floor.  "Wufei, how would you feel...if we adopted a kid?" He asked meekly. 

Wufei stared at Duo with a look half-way between shock and surprise.  "Well, are we talking hypothetically or actually adopting a kid?" He asked, accessing the current situation.

"Actually adopting a kid."  Duo answered, looking at Wufei with hopeful violet eyes.

"Well, it would defiantly be a change of pace, but I'm okay with it." He answered.

He smiled and threw his arms around the Chinese boys neck.  "Really?"  Wufei nodded.  Duo planted a kiss on Wufei's lips. "I love you." He said goofily.

"I love you too."  Wufei kissed him back.

Duo moved himself into the other's lap.  Looking around the room he tried to imagine what it would be like with a little child running around.  "We'll have to move a few things."  Duo said.

"Like your porn collection." Wufei said, no sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea, like that.  I don't think the kid needs to see a bunch of naked guys."  Duo stated.  "But then we also need to put all your swords up higher."  Wufei nodded.  "Come on! Let's get started!" Duo said, getting off Wufei's lap and running to start with moving things.  

Wufei shook his head at the way Duo was acting.  _It's a good thing he's cute when he does it._


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei and Duo walked into the office of the local adoption agency.  On the way over Duo tried to convince Wufei to let them adopt two or three kids, but Wufei wouldn't go for it.  He said they'd adopt one and if later they decided they wanted more then they would adopt more.

Inside the office, there were five chairs in a row for people to sit in while they waited.  Two fake plants were on both sides of the doors.  A receptionist table sat on the north side of the building.  The women sitting behind the desk had curly golden brown hair, wild green eyes, and wore glasses.  She was dressed in a semi-formal work suit.  Pictures of happy couples who had adopted children from this place littered the walls.

Duo and Wufei sat in the chairs closet to the door to which they had entered through.  Wufei sat patiently waiting; while Duo's right leg kept bouncing up and down with anticipation. 

"Duo, doing that isn't going to help pass the time." Wufei said passively. 

"I know.  I don't like the wait though, it gets too me." He said.

"We've only been here for ten minutes."

"We have?" Duo asked confused.  He looked at the clock.  "We're two minutes late for our meeting with her." He said.

"Duo that's not what you're supposed to be looking at." Wufei said, looking at the American. 

"Chang, Maxwell, Ms. Hampton will see you know." The receptionist said sweetly. 

Duo and Wufei looked at each other before rising and walking through the door marked with the name 'Hampton'.

"Hello Mr. Change, Mr. Maxwell.  Please take a seat." Ms. Hampton said. "I'm Emily Hampton." She said, extending her hand.  Both of them shook her hand before sitting down. "Now, what age range would you like to adopt?"

"Between the ages of five and eight." Duo answered.  That was another thing that they had discussed on the way over.

"Boy or Girl?"

"It doesn't matter." Wufei told her.

"Okay.  Well, since you two are together I might have the perfect girl for you." Ms. Hampton informed.  "Her mother handed her over to the dad after she found out the dad was gay and she was disgusted that her daughter's father was gay.  And Child Services took her from her father because her father was running a meth* lab.  She's five years old and is Asian/American." She informed them.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Duo asked.  She nodded and pulled out the case file.  On top, attached by a paper clip, was a picture of a little girl.  She had black hair that came down past her shoulders.  The most uncommon thing in the head shot was that she had blue eyes.  She had a tan completion, but it wasn't as tan as Wufei, and you could tell she wasn't full Asian.

"She speaks English, but not very well." Ms. Hampton informed them. "Would you like a few minutes to discuss things?" She asked. 

"Yes please." Duo said politely.  She nodded and left the office.  "So, what do you think about her?" He asked Wufei.

"Well, I'm sure you would have preferred someone who could speak English.  But she seems like she'd do well in our family."  Wufei said.

"It's kinda ionic that her father is gay." Duo commented.

"Just a little."  Wufei agreed.

"I want to meet her." Duo said to him.  

"So would I.  I'd have to be there anyway to translate."  They waited for a few more minutes until Ms. Hampton came back into the room.  They told her that they wanted to meet her.  They walked down the hall to where she was staying.  They were there talking with her for about an hour.  They found out her name, height, interest, or what interest a five year old.  

Afterwards they were talking to Ms. Hampton about her.  "So do you know when she can move in?"  Duo asked.

"Well normally we do a house check, drug test, see if you can hold a steady job, so on and so fourth.  However since you both work for the Preventers we know that there is no problem with the law, so really she can move today if you'd like.  We usually like to get the younger ones into a family as soon as possible."  She said.

"We'd like her today." Duo said.  She nodded.  Since the girl was legally free, they had no problem with taking her with them.  They decided that when they went to Quatre's for the barbeque on Saturday everyone would find out about her. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre was getting things ready for when Wufei and Duo finally made it over.  Earlier that week they had told them all that they had a surprise.  Quatre spent the rest of the week trying to figure out what the surprise was.

"Do you think they got a dog?" Quatre asked Heero.  

"I doubt it." He answered.  

"Do you think they got a new car?" Quatre questioned.

"No.  They just bought a new car three months ago."  Trowa said.

"You never know, Duo could have wrecked it already!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Some how I don't think so." Milliardo said, walking into the kitchen.

"I want to know what they got!" Quatre pouted.

"Then wait until they get here." Heero said, reading the sports section of the newspaper.

A few minutes later, a blue sports car pulled into the driveway.  Duo and Wufei stepped out of the car.  Wufei waited as Duo went to the back seat and pulled out a small child.  She clung to his next.  They walked up and knocked on the door.

Quatre ran to the front door and answered it.  "You have a kid?!" He asked excitedly.  Duo stepped inside and removed his sunglasses.  

"Everyone, this is Deidre*."  He introduced the shy girl.  She peered an eye out of Duo's shoulder and looked at Quatre.  She turned away shyly.  

"Awww, she's so cute!" Quatre commented.

"How old is she?" Heero asked.

"She's five." Wufei said, taking the little girl out of Duo's arms.  She then clung to his neck.

Heero walked up next to Duo.  "Who let you have a kid?"

Duo smacked him, "I am capable of taking care of a kid."  She looked between Heero and Duo and started giggling.  Heero looked at the girl, and she buried her head into Wufei's shoulder.  Duo smacked Heero again, "Be nice." He said, wagging a finger at him.  Heero grabbed the finger and began to pull on it.  

"Hey!  Leave my Daddy alone!"  Deidre said to Heero.  He looked over at the girl and she dug her face back into Wufei's shoulder.  He finally let go of Duo's finger.  

Duo went over to Wufei and took Deidre from him.  "My protector." He said kissing her cheek.  

"Deidre...this is Quatre, Milliardo, Trowa, and Heero."  Wufei pointed everyone out.  

"Hello!" She said cheerfully.  

"She's shy for the first five minutes." Duo commented.  "Then she's a chatter box." 

"Like you?" Trowa questioned.

"No one can talk more then Maxwell." Heero commented.  Deidre blew a raspberry at him. 

"Well let's go eat, everything is done."  Quatre said, dragging Heero into the kitchen before he could argue with the five year old anymore.

Deidre looked around the room, and spotted Trowa, or more importantly: his hair. "Daddy, can you do that with your hair?"  Duo shook his head.  "Awww..." She pouted.

"Come on, let's go eat." Wufei said.  All of them went through the kitchen to the tables outside.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre passed around the plates filled with food and everyone piled it onto their plates.  "Daddy...what's that?" Deidre asked, pointing to the bowl of broccoli.

"It's broccoli."  Duo answered.

"It looks like the tree at home." Deidre compared.

"Yes it does, but this is a tree you can eat." Duo said.

"I don't want to eat the tree." Deidre whined.   "Let's go plant it in the yard!"

Quatre started laughing and Duo's face faulted.  "D, this is a tree you can eat, not plant in the yard." Duo stated.

"So...it was made for us to eat?" She asked and Duo nodded, "I don't want to eat it then."  She announced.  Quatre had to leave the room because he was laughing so hard.  Trowa and Milliardo tried to hide the smiles on their faces without much luck.  Heero had too look away from Duo to keep himself from laughing, and Wufei had his head in the fridge while laughing.

"Deidre, you have to eat it." Duo stated.  Deidre shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest.  "You have too, its good for your eyes." Duo said.

"That's carrots Duo." Heero corrected.

"Oh.." Duo blinked a couple times.  

Wufei walked over and put two pieces of broccoli on her plate, "If you eat them we'll go out for ice cream later."  He said.  

Deidre heaved a dramatic sigh, "Okay...I will."  With that Trowa had to leave the room, followed by Milliardo.  

"It's not that funny." Duo mumbled.

Heero placed a hand on Duo's shoulder, "Yes it was."  Heero left to go get Quatre and everyone else.  As he was leaving Deidre pick up a piece of broccoli and threw it at Heero's head.  Heero turned around and glared at the little girl, who was staring innocently at her plate.  He left muttering a few Japanese curses.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The end...yes I know this chapter sucks but I'm kinda of forcing this chapter so I can write a few ideas I have for this fic.  I'll come back and fix this later.


	5. Chapter Five: Cookies oh dear

Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidre sat at the table, coloring with markers, but more ended up on her hands then the paper.  Duo sat at the same table, reading the newspaper.

"Daddy....I'm hungry." She announced.

Duo looked up from the sports section.  "You just had lunch, "He glanced at the clock, "an hour ago."

"But I'm hungry." She argued. "Oh! Let's have cookies!"

"We don't have any." Duo abandoned the newspaper.

"Can we make some?" She asked.

"I don't think we have the stuff to make cookies." Duo stated.

"I'll go check!" Deidre said, climbing off the chair.  She dragged the over-sized chair to the kitchen, scrapping it across the floor.

"D, pick up the chair." Duo called.

"It's too heavy." She yelled back.

Duo got up from the table and went into the kitchen.  He grabbed the chair and took it back to the table.  Walking back into the kitchen, he picked Deidre up and set her on the counter. 

"Okay, what do we need to make cookies." He asked.

"eggs, chocolate, flour and....um...." She sat there thinking.  Duo pulled out everything she had listed off.  "Do we need oil?" She asked.

"No." He answered, leaning on the counter.

"Okay...then sugar." She said.  Duo got out the sugar.  "I don't know what else we need." She told him.  Duo nodded and got out everything she didn't list off.

"Ewww, you put salt in cookies?!" She asked, displaying a look of disgust.

"Yes, but only a little.  You'll never taste it." He responded.

"Okay!" She said happily.  Duo pulled out a mixing bowl, the whisk, a baking sheet, and a measuring cup.

"Okay, we need two cups of flour." Duo said.  Deidre nodded, pulled the tub of flour and the measuring cup over to herself, and started at it blankly.  "Need help?" Duo asked her.   She shook her head and began to pour the flour up to the number 2 mark.  She transferred the flour from the measuring cup to the mixing bowl.  Duo broke two eggs and added them into the bowl.

Deidre poured in the sugar, baking powder, and salt into the bowl.  "Daddy, where are the chocolate chips at?" She asked.

"Right here." Duo answered, showing her a bag of heresy's chocolate chips™.   "But they go in last."  He added in the shortening and the vanilla extract.  

"Now can I add them in?"

"Yes, but only half a bag."  Deidre nodded, and then pour in half the bag.  Duo handed her a giant wooden spoon.  "Would you like to mix it while I get the baking sheet ready?"

"Sure." She took the spoon and started mixing the ingredients together.  Duo got out the Pam™ out and sprayed the sheet.   Deidre continued to mix the batter until it got thick.  "Daddy, this is hard."  She stated.  She tried to pull the spoon out, but it wouldn't come.  She tugged and tugged on the spoon.  When it finally did come out, it sent a little bit of cookie dough flying across the kitchen and landing in Duo's hair.  Deidre started laughing.

"You think that's funny?" Duo asked, trying not to laugh himself.  All she could do was laugh more.  Duo took a little of the cookie dough onto his fingers and ruffles her hair. "Ha! Now you have it in your hair too."  He said laughing.  

She huffed, laughed, then took a handful of flour and threw it at him, covering him in the white powder.  "You look like a snowman!" She started laughing again.

Duo blew some of the flour off the tip of his noise.  He laughed and grabbed the bowl and spoon, then continued to mix the dough.  He went and got two spoons.  "Okay, without making a bigger mess, we have to get the dough on the sheet." He handed her a spoon.

"Mission accepted." She said, and started gathering cookie dough onto her spoon.

"Don't say that.  You sound like Heero."

"I know." She giggled.

After thirty more minutes and three cookie dough fights later, the kitchen and themselves were covered with flour and eggs, but they finally got the cookies into the oven, and the timer was set.

Duo looked down at Deidre.  "Okay.  We have one hour before everyone is supposed to be over.  So let's get cleaned up then we'll start on the kitchen."  She nodded and headed to the bathroom with Duo.  The cleaned their arms and face and got most of the cookie dough out of their hair.  Both of them went to change before meeting back in the kitchen.

"Okay, you clean the kitchen and I'll watch the cookies." Deidre said, walking over to the oven.

"Oh no you don't.  Stay away from the oven." Duo chided.

"But...but..." She made hand motions towards the oven.  "the cookies call for me!"

"No.  Stay away from the oven.  You might burn yourself.  Now help me clean the kitchen." Duo said.

Deidre lowered her head and pouted.  "Okay...."

Duo and Deidre set to work sweeping up all the flour and cleaning the eggs off the cabinet doors.  

Fifteen minutes into the cleaning process, Wufei walked through the door with Heero.

"Duo, where are you at?" Wufei called out.

"Umm...in the kitchen.  But I recommended you don't come in."  Duo shouted back to him.

Heero and Wufei exchanged glances before heading to the kitchen.

"Daddy, why are the cookies black?" They heard Deidre asked.

"Aww crap!" Duo shouted.

Wufei and Heero exchanged glances before running to the kitchen.  Duo was pulling out a baking sheet with what was supposed to be cookies but turned out to look like hockey pucks.  The cabinet doors were still covered in yellow egg yoke and piles of flour littered the floor.  Deidre was staring at Duo, flour dotted her face.  Duo also have clumps of flour on his face and in his hair.

"Do we really want to know?" Heero asked and the two looked at him.

"Umm...probably not." Duo answered.

"The cookies died." Deidre said, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Wufei walked over, picked her up and looked down at the cookies. "That they did."  He tried not to laugh.

"It's not funny." Duo said, pouting.  

Wufei handed the little girl off to Duo, "Go get cleaned up while I take care of the kitchen."  He said to Duo, who nodded and left the kitchen.

"He shouldn't be allowed anywhere near a kitchen." Heero commented.

"He's good in the kitchen...just not when it comes to baking." Wufei said, grabbing the sponge.  

Heero grabbed the roll of paper towels and started wiping up the egg mess.  "Looks like they had a war in here." Heero told him.

"They probably did." Wufei said.  

A few minutes later, Deidre bounded back into the kitchen with Duo. "Daddy you make such a mess." She stated.

Duo stuttered, "Me!" He exclaimed.

She nodded and walked over to Wufei, "No more cookies?"

"No, but we'll send Duo at to get some." Wufei answered, leaning on the counter.  

"Yay!" She cheered joyously.

"Why me?!" Duo asked.

"Because we're cleaning up your mess."  Heero answered.

"Okay...that's fair." Duo agreed.

Deidre huffed, "Daddy killed the cookies."

"I did not!"


	6. Chapter Six

Their Own Little Shinigami: Chapter Six  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei walked through the front door, Deidre balanced on his hip.  They had just gotten back from a day at the Preventers office.  Duo had left early to sleep, having not slept well the night before.  During the day, Wufei was called into a meeting, so Deidre stayed with Heero and Quatre.  Quatre was thrilled about watching Deidre, whereas Heero was less then thrilled with the idea.

During the hour they had watched her, Quatre made the mistake of giving Deidre a piece of chocolate.  The end result was a messy office, and them losing her for a few minutes.  When they found her again, she was in Quatre's chair, pretending it was an airplane, complete with sound effects.

Now, Deidre was drifting in and out of consciousness.  Wufei was both, happy that she was sleeping, and unhappy with the fact because that meant she would have problems sleeping that night.  Wufei placed her on the couch and headed into the bedroom he shared with Duo.

In the bedroom, Duo was sprawled out on the bed, in a pair of sweat pants.  His braid fell down the side of the bed.  The comforter was wrapped around his left leg, while the rest of the over sized blanket was on the floor, causing Duo's form to fall half on and half off the bed.

Chuckling, Wufei walked over to the side of the bed, and sat down next to the sleeping Duo.  "Duo, time to get up." Wufei said, shaking his shoulder.  Duo groaned and buried his head under his pillow.  "Duo, if you don't get up, then you won't sleep tonight." Wufei stated.

"Fine...I'm up..." Duo said groggily, peering out from under the pillow with a sleep violet eye.  "Where's Deidre?" He questioned.

"Sleeping on the couch." Wufei answered.

"Go wake her up."

"No, she's worn out from the chocolate high she had."

"Who gave her chocolate?"

"Quatre.  He and Heero watched her for an hour while I was at a meeting."

"Too bad.  Go wake her up."

"No."

"Fine, then you can watch cartoons with her for three hours tonight."

Wufei sighed, "I'll go wake her, and while I do that, you can get your lazy butt out of bed." He said, leaving the room.  Out on the couch, Deidre had rolled over from her back to her side.  "Deidre, time to wake up." Wufei said.

"She, just like Duo, groaned. "No..." She muttered.

"Yes, otherwise you won't sleep tonight and you won't be allowed to watch TV." Wufei stated.

"I don wanna..." She muttered.  Wufei sighed and picked her up off the couch and put her on the ground.  Standing, Deidre wiped the sleep from her eyes and glared at Wufei.  Chuckling, Wufei headed into the kitchen.  Deidre headed into the kitchen after Wufei. "Papa...what's for dinner?"

"How about Chinese?" Wufei suggested.

"Or pizza" Duo suggested, walking into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Deidre jumped onto Duo.  Duo lifted her up the rest of the way, balancing her on his hip.  "I want Chinese!" She said.

"I figured you would." Duo said grumpily.

"Well, let's make everyone happy and go to a buffet." Wufei commented.

"Alright." Duo shrugged.  "So long as I get pizza."

"Can everyone else come too?!" Deidre asked with big hopeful eyes.

"Uh...if you asked nicely I'm sure they would." Duo answered.

"Yay!" Deidre cheered. "Does this mean I get to use the thingy?"

"The thingy?" Wufei repeated.

"You know! The thingy you and Daddy always use to yell at Uncle Heero when he does something bad." Deidre explained.

"Oh...the telephone." Duo said, using the correct terminology. 

"Yeah!" She said.  "The telephone!"

"Okay...you go call everyone while I go get changed." Duo said, handing Deidre over to Wufei.  Nodding, Wufei carried Deidre into the living room while Duo went back to the bedroom to change.  Wufei pulled a chair up to the phone.

"Okay, I'll dial the number, but you have to ask." Wufei said.

"Okay!" Deidre agreed quickly.  Wufei's fingers moved quickly across the keypad.  After a few seconds, Heero showed up on screen.

"Hello." He said monotone, as usual.

"Hi Uncle Heero!" Deidre said happily. "Can I speak to Uncle Quatre?"

"I'm not your uncle." Heero stated.

"Right...so can I talk to Uncle Quatre?"

Heero sighed.  "Fine..."  Heero left the screen and Quatre showed up seconds later.  

"Hello Deidre." Quatre said with a smile.

"Hello Uncle Quatre!" Deidre said.  "Would you and Uncle Heero like to join me, papa, and daddy for dinner?"

"Sure, where at?"

"Um...I don't know.  I'll ask papa." She said, disappearing, returning a few minutes later.  "He said at the Golden China Buffet."

"Alright, what time?"

"Um...in an hour."

"Alright! See you there!"

"Bye!" Both phones cut off at the same time.  "Okay, now Uncle Trowa and Uncle Zechs!" Deidre was still having problems pronouncing Zechs, so it usually comes out sounding like 'sex'.  Wufei nodded and dialed the phone. Zechs appeared in the screen seconds later. "Hi Uncle Zechs!" Deidre said.

"Hello Deidre." Zechs said.

"How are you and Uncle Trowa?"

"Were fine."

"That's cool.  So, would you and Uncle Trowa like to come to dinner with me, papa, and daddy?"

"I'm sure we'd love too, but I have family over."

"Oh..." Deidre pouted. 

"We'll come next time though. I promise." Zechs said.

"Okay!" Deidre said.  The screen went black, and Deidre got off the chair.  Wufei and Duo were already waiting.  "Only Uncle Quatre and Uncle Heero.  Uncle Zechs and Uncle Trowa and people over."  

"Well, we don't want to be late." Duo said, picking up the small girl.  "So let's go!" He said, leaving the house, Wufei locking the door after he left.


End file.
